No One Mourns the Wicked
by Ahh Siriusly
Summary: Narcissa and Draco Malfoy visit Lucius in Azkaban. Hearts are mended, and hearts are broken. One shot. EDITED AND IMPROVED


**No One Mourns the Wicked**

Narcissa Malfoy kept a firm grasp on her son as the two entered Azkaban. Even though it was the middle of summer, the salty sea air was very unforgiving to the exposed human flesh. Pulling her cloak closer to her pale skin, Narcissa suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to come here.

Here. Where Lucius was. Lucius was in Azkaban, the wizard prison.

The wizard prison. _Prison_.

Shuddering, Narcissa remembered the night she found out about Lucius's capture. It was raining, and Lucius hadn't returned from the Death Eater meeting. Narcissa was beginning to get worried. She'd always been worried about her husband, and tonight was no different. Then, when Bella turned up on her doorstep…

Narcissa had always prided herself on keeping her composure. But that night, everything she prided herself on went flying out the window. When Bella whispered "Lucius was captured, he's going to Azkaban…", Narcissa felt her whole world fall apart. Narcissa and Lucius had never been apart like this. Not even last time, before the Dark Lord was defeated. But tonight, she broke down in her sister's arms, and as Bella stroked her blond hair, Narcissa couldn't help but cry harder.

Today, Narcissa said to herself, she was not going to break down. She had to be strong, for herself, for Draco. She was in charge of the Malfoy household now. She was the one making the decisions, not sitting in the background while Lucius decided what was best for his family.

Narcissa knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased with Lucius. And this, most of all, worried Narcissa. At times, the Dark Lord could be a forgiving person. When he first reappeared, during the Triwizard Tournament, Lucius was merely given a warning for his actions. But Lucius was caught, caught by Ministry officials. He had failed on his mission. The Dark Lord did not like failure.

As the guard led Narcissa and Draco Malfoy down the long, rain-slicked hallway, Narcissa couldn't help but glance at the cells that were long since abandon. She couldn't help wonder if one of these cells used to belong to her sister.

_Sometimes, if you listened closely, you could almost hear the echoes of the screams from the prisoners that used to be here. _

"Here's his cell, Mrs. Malfoy," the guard said, stopping at a cell near the end of the hallway. He brought out his key and unlocked the door. The door slid open with a spine chilling _creak_. Closing her eyes, Narcissa let out a slow, deep breath.

She and Draco entered the tiny room. Narcissa couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. Lucius Malfoy, one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain…now reduced to _this_. This, containing a single, disgustingly filthy bed and a toilet and a sink. Narcissa's _closet_ was bigger than this.

"Narcissa…Draco…" came Lucius's hoarse voice from the darkness. He moved into the light. Prison did not suit someone such as Lucius Malfoy. His hair was greasy and unkempt, dark bags were under his eyes, and his signature serpent cane was nowhere in sight. He no longer donned the thick, black velvet robes, but instead what looked like pin-striped Muggle pajamas.

"Father!" Draco said, rushing forward. Lucius wrapped his son in a hug. Under normal circumstances, this would not be the case.

But these were not normal circumstances.

Narcissa smiled as Draco filled Lucius with news of the happenings at Hogwarts. Draco had missed his father, that was for sure. Draco and Lucius talked for nearly a half hour, while Narcissa stayed hidden in the shadows, her back pressed up against the cold, steel bars of the cell door.

"Perhaps when I leave here I'll buy you a new broomstick," Lucius said, smiling proudly at his son. "I daresay you're due for a new one."

"Yes, Father. I think this could be the year Slytherin finally wins the Quidditch Cup," Draco said, smiling.

"Well, it certainly would make Severus extremely happy," Lucius replied, thinking of his old friend.

Narcissa cleared her throat, signaling it was time for Draco to leave. She stepped forward into the pale moonlight which illuminated her face.

"Draco, why don't you wait in the boat while your mother and I talk," Lucius said, in his usual commanding voice. For some reason, this made Narcissa feel more at home. Draco did as he was told, but not before giving his father one last hug.

At last, Draco was out of earshot, and Narcissa's voice turned hard and cold.

"You got yourself captured," Narcissa spat. "And now…look at you, Lucius! You're in Azkaban!"

"Narcissa, you must realize…"

"Realize what, you were caught by a bunch of kids? They're Draco's age, Lucius!" Narcissa realized yelling at her husband would never get him out of Azkaban.

Her face softened, and her tone of voice changed. "He misses you, you know. It's hard for him, Lucius. It's hard for me."

"Oh Cissa…" Lucius moved forward, taking her chin in his hands. He stared into her pale blue eyes and she stared into his.

Narcissa felt like a silly schoolgirl again, harboring a crush on an older student. Her knees were going weak, her heart was racing…

"I'm so sorry," Lucius said, bringing her face closer to his. Soon his lips touched hers, and Narcissa thought she was going to collapse right there and then. But Narcissa pulled away, putting her hands on Lucius's chest.

"You're only making it harder, Lucius," she said softly. She looked away, and suddenly found the corner of the dirty room so very interesting.

He took her hands, bringing them up to his mouth so he could kiss them. Narcissa felt the tears coming. She promised herself this wasn't going to happen. She _promised_. She was a Black, strong and proud.

But he was a Malfoy, powerful and so devilishly handsome. Narcissa bit her lip, but even that didn't stop the tears. Soon they were free flowing down her pale, delicate cheeks. Lucius brought her close, her head resting on his shoulder. He breathed in deep, and doing so he could smell the scent of her hair.

Oh how he missed her. He thought of the days when he could be with her again. Hopefully soon, when the Dark Lord was in need of Lucius's services again. Narcissa knew of the wealth of her husband's services to the Dark Lord. He would need him soon enough. And when that day came, Lucius would be out of Azkaban.

"I must go," Narcissa said, pulling away.

"No, stay," Lucius said. His eyes seemed to be pleading.

"I have a life, Lucius. One to live without you," Narcissa said, her voice reverting back to the harsh way it was when she first arrived. She had let her guard down for too long. It was time for the walls to come back up, so she could be in-command Narcissa again.

Lucius's eyes narrowed, and he raised his head. "Fine, leave. When I leave-"

"_If _you leave," Narcissa corrected. "You'll be here until the Dark Lord is in need of your services, if that should happen again. He is extremely angry, Lucius."

"I was doing this for you and Draco," he said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Everything I've done, I've done for you two!"

Narcissa threw her head back and laughed. "You did this for us? You did this for yourself, Lucius. All you wanted was power and glory. That's all you ever wanted! Never anything for Draco and me. I've already given you my opinion on your actions, Lucius. But you didn't listen, did you? No, you told me to keep my mouth shut and do as you say." Narcissa couldn't help but rub this fact in his face.

Lucius sat quietly on his bed, staring at his wife. She had changed, somehow. Somewhere along the way…she was different now. Stronger. Authoritative. She was turning into the Black she was meant to be.

"I must go," she said, turning to the door. "Guard! Guard I wish to leave at once!"

The guard came shuffling out of his office. Fumbling with the keys, Narcissa began to get irritated. Before she let her anger get the best of her, he unlocked the door. Lucius came to the cell door, letting his arms hang out.

She waited for him to say it. It didn't even have to be _it_, just…something. But that never came. Feeling disappointed and ashamed, Narcissa Malfoy turned on her heel and walked down the dark hall, the only sounds heard were that of her shoes clinking on the cold stone ground.

And when Narcissa Malfoy was safely out of earshot, Lucius whispered something he should have said long ago.

"I love you."


End file.
